The God Tier Market part 1
by Fangedmushroom
Summary: In the game Sburb, more problems are coming about. God tier people are being captured and sold in the black market. Dave is looking for Rose, Jade and John. They were captured and Dave is the only one there to save them. This is part 1 out of others. Sorry if seems crappy. Still new to this.


Part 1

Your name is Dave fucking Strider and right now your pretty worn out. You have been searching. Fighting. Calling. But for what? Your friends. Your still in the game. But now with all the other challenges there are in this fucked up game, one big one is keeping you occupied than the others. Someone or something has been taking the god tiers and selling them in the black market. And that thing or person took all your friends. Rose. Jade. And worse of all, John. Your the only one from your group. The remaining trolls looked for a bit but gave up. Even that stupid ass one. The small one. What was his name again. Right. Karkat. You haven't talked to them in a long time. You were too busy trying to find your friends. You can only hope the trolls didn't get captured too. Right now, your resting in an alley behind a trash can. Some of the men who were taking the god tiers spotted you following them. Aaannndddd well maybe because you were also on their list of the Wanted. You become more popular for being the only Time God Tier that keeps slipping through the thugs. But they spotted you and were trying to capture you. They've been chasing you for a long time. You need a breather. A couple seconds later, the thugs came. You slowed your breathing.

" WHERE IS HE?!" yelled a man with a rough voice. You look up from behind the trash can. A man in black was yelling at his men. You can assume by his appearance that he was the leader. Built body and a scar which trailed from his eye to his chin.

" We are still looking." Said a thin thug.

" HURRY AND CATCH THAT FUCKER! OUR DEAL WILL BE RUINED IF HE KEEPS INTERFERING! " yelled the lead guy. He stormed off to the direction they came from.

"Okay.", the thin man moved so that the remaining guys can look at him." Remember,the guy has shades and blonde hair. He has red eyes and his name is Dave Strider. We have to catch him"

"YES SIR!" Said the men. They split up in twos and ran in different directions.

You waited for a couple minutes and got out from your hiding spot.

You need to be careful now. You exit the alley and swiped a dirty hat you found off from the ground. You find a jacket from some café chair. The owner was drinking tea. That reminded you of Rose. Gosh. You miss them like crazy. You put the hat on your head and the jacket on. You zip it up so it covers the red shirt your wearing. The broken disc is now covered up by the purple jacket. You grab some dust from the ground and rubbed it on your face. Now you look pretty retarded but not like you. Now you can walk freely around without the thugs looking for you. You walk around, trying to find a couple of the guys who went looking for you. Maybe you can get some information.

About a half hour later, the dirt on your face started wearing off, you smelled weird and the hat was making your head feel tight. You were about to give up until you saw some of the guys. Your luck came. You started walking behind them as casual as you can be with a fucked up face and outfit.

" gosh we've been searching for a long time. We should call it." Said one of the men. Although all the thugs wore black suits and black fedoras, this one had an orange band around his.

" we can't. This prick has been following with us for months now. He is also wanted. The boss needs him. Time Gods are tricky. So they are one of the most expensive." Said the other man. He had a green band around his fedora.

" okay. I see. What was the deal the boss mentioned a wile ago?" Asked Orange.

" right your a new guy.", said Green " we have three god tiers for auction. A Space,Light and Breath. They are powerful. And we are selling them all together. The buyers are gonna give us a bunch of boondollars."

You stopped. A space? Time? BREATH?! The thought of your friends being sold tore you apart. You couldn't help yourself. Rage had you engulfed. You picked up your pace and pulled at the back of their coat collars, bringing them to the ground. As they fell, you quickly stepped in front of them.

" HEY WHAT THE HELL?!" Yelled orange. You punched him in the jaw and he was knocked out cold. He crumpled back to the ground.

" PICKING A FIGHT?!"

You face yourself In front of Green who was back on his feet. He had about a foot and at least 200 pounds on you. He took off his jacket and raised his fists.

" I don't know who you are, but you are going to die."

He charged at you, fist ready. You waited for the last second and quickly moved to the left and he ran past you. Just as he noticed you weren't in front of him and stumbled to face you again, you raised your elbow up and down to the back of his neck. He gasped as the elbow contacted the neck. He fell down. But slowly got up. You were ready. You had anger in you and this guy was the one to let it out on. He got up and in a fighting stance. You were standing, a little hunched over with your hands in your pocket. You pulled your sword out from your sylladex. The thug wasn't surprised. No emotion but anger was on his face. He charged at you. Everything around you slowed down. He seemed to be walking to you. Time was slowing down (your doing of course). You went to him and made slits on his forearms and legs. You went back to your original starting place and let time catch up again. The thug fell down in pain. You walked up to him. He needed to talk. You need the information.

You pulled him to his feet and pressed him against a wall.

" now I need you to answer this question", you stared into his eyes.

" what? Who are you?" He asked

You pull off the hat and jacket. His eyes widened a bit.

" Strider. Dave fucking Strider. Now where are the Gods that's in the deal?"

Green chuckled.

" why do you care? Are you in it for the money?" Asked Green grinning.

You stare down to the ground. This retard isn't answering your question.

"No..." You say slowly. You look up at him. " they are my friends. They mean the world to me. And I'm saving them."

End of part 1


End file.
